A Life for a Life
by Fallen's child
Summary: Adrien makes a deal with the devil, who just happens to be his own father. The Miraculous for his mother. All that power that is held in Ladybug, that power of creation can become sentient. Marinette always knew that her Other was there deep inside her, and when Chat comes for her Miraculous, she lets Her take over. Things spiral out of control from there...
1. The Other

_SO! This is another head cannon that I had!_

 _Since Ladybug bug is the embodiment of good luck and creation, what if, because Tikki had a Miraculous holder, then the power had the chance to become sentient, kind of like a symbiote?_

 _Then I saw Sapphire Luna's comic dub and BANG! This fic came into existence!_

 _It will be sad but not tear wrenching as my others have been!_

 _The link: youtu . be / MF07LJW _ x _ k?list = PL1OkktF9Q3JhhCd0Qfvgd00dhs0WN8bNX_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Please Chat, don't do this!" Ladybug begged, her heart constricting with emotion. Her dear partner just kept walking towards her, though with a pained face. She knew that he was doing this of his own free will.

"I'm sorry Ladybug but he promised me to bring my mother back." Chat said quietly. There was no need to elaborate on who 'he' was. They both knew who it was.

And with that sentence, Ladybug also knew just who Chat was and by extension who Hawkmoth was.

But it still hurt.

Silent tears slipped from her face.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you get my Miraculous." She told him firmly even though it broke her heart for what she was about to do next.

Even though she was the embodiment of luck and creation, that much power alone can develop a kind of sentience. Something similar to that of a symboite. Many Ladybugs before her had the same thing happen to them and she was no different.

Not all the persona's were nice but they got what they needed done.

Marinette opened the door in her mind and retreated, leaving her 'Other' to take control.

X

Chat frown as Ladybug's eyes suddenly when blank. It seemed that her mind had vacated her body.

It only lasted for a second before the shine of life returned. But it was different to the usually kind and warm sparkle in them.

No instead it was cold and unfeeling. Chat felt something heavy form in his gut. Something was wrong with his Lady and he didn't like it.

Ladybug stretched as if waking from a long nap, a smirk on her lips.

"Well, it's been a while since she let me out." She purred and Chat knew for sure something was wrong. This wasn't Ladybug, this was someone else.

He tensed and subtlely shifted positions to defence.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, too bad you're on the wrong side." The thing wearing Ladybug's face, that dangerous smirk still in place.

"And who are you?" He asked smoothly, his grip on his baton tightening.

"Oh, I'm the side that Ladybug hides. I'm the side of Ladybug that gets things done. No matter the cost." It stated proudly and before he could say anything in reply, she just moved.

One hand disarming him and the other planting a fist right in his stomach, knocking the wind clear out. Chat can it twirling his baton in her hands.

"Even if it means going through you." He could hear the scoff as he attempted to regain his breath but before he could, a hand cut of his air way entirely.

It was using her hand to choke him as it lifted his whole body with one hand. Chat's claws scrambled to find purchase on her wrist, anything to alleviate the pain and to get some _air_.

"She called me because she couldn't do this herself." Chat looked at Ladybug's face and the thing that was contorting it into a disgusting sneer.

"It hurt so bad that she called me out and I, for one, am so very glad she did." It grinned cold and savage as the grip around his neck tightened.

Chat renewed his struggled to get loose, from clawing to kicking out but nothing was working and eventually black spots dotted his vision. He felt faint and lighted headed and the last thing he saw was the curious look and remorse, that for a second looked so much like...

' _Marinette...'_

X

When Chat had fallen limp in her grip, Life released the boy and stared at his still form. She knew he wasn't dead but it was peculiar that she felt any emotion relating to him. But she had, she had felt the remorse and the guilt and the one feeling that left butterflies in her stomach and her heart warm. It was one of the emotions she couldn't identify.

It was then decided, Life wouldn't kill him, she couldn't.

Instead she heaved the boy up and jumped to a more sheltered roof before dumping him in the shade of an overhanging roof.

Once satisfied that he would be better off here than on any other roof, Life turned and made her way to the Agreste household. She had a miraculous to retrieve.

X

It honestly didn't take long before she was perched on a nearby roof as she stared down on the front gates of the estate.

She had a job to do.

Her eyes turned from the gates and looked towards the windows before catching sight of the large spherical shape in the roof.

' _There._ ' She thought with an excited gleam in her eyes. This was her way in.

Without a second thought, Life swung to the shape and was very happy to find an open window. She quietly slipped in and found that the room was full of pretty white butterflies.

She had found him.

And seeing as the room was empty, it looked like he wasn't here either.

Now all Life had to do was wait until the man entered and just before he transformed, she'll get the butterfly miraculous. And the other one that was down stairs.

Even from here she could feel a soul in the second Miraculous and she could only guess it was the previous wielder who was trapped in there.

Life walked straight to the darkest corner and crouched in wait.

Patience would be what was needed now.

Patience.

X

It had taken three hours for the man to enter the room. The only problem was that Adrien was accompanying him.

This would make things more difficult. Not overly so, but just enough.

Life didn't say anything, she just waited until the right moment when they started to pass her line of sight just as Gabriel started to attach the butterfly broach.

And like a shot from a gun, she was across the floor, deftly snatching the broach from butterfingers butterfly.

Life didn't look at the broach, she didn't need to. She could sense that it was the right one. Rather her eyes were trained on the father-son duo. Gabriel's face seemed to be turning an interesting shade of red and not only that but Adrien's pretty green eye's had hardened in to shiny emeralds.

' _Ugh, guess Marinette is leaking through...non the less.'_ Life moved quickly through the open door of which the Agrestes had left open, following her senses and allowing it to lead her straight to the other miraculous.

And just as Life was halfway down the stairs, she heard Chat's transformative phrase.

"Claws out!"

Life smirked, this would prove interesting.

With her head start, Life made it to the source rather quickly and was greeted by the smiling face of Mrs Agreste. While Life could appreciate a good piece of art, lives and Paris was at stake.

Life rushed forward and thrust her fist through the beautiful painting, her open hands easily feeling the turn lock. It seemed there was a key whole too.

But before she could ponder on this there was a scream of rage in from behind her.

' _It seems the kitten has caught up.'_ Life noted detached with the situation. Right now her only goal was to retrieve the mriaculous.

When she turned, Life saw the absolutely livid look on his face and she just smirked in return. Life knew that it would infuriate him to the point where he would no longer think clearly.

It did just that as Chat lunged like a man possessed.

"You aren't Ladybug!" He shouted in anger, green eyes alight.

Life just smirked, she could have fun with this.

"What gave me away?" She confirmed coyly.

Chat Noir looked taken back, a look of horror flickering for just a second, completely forgetting that he was one wrong side.

"Where is she?!" He roared at her as she moved to attack.

And just like that Life knew how she was going to get the hidden Miraculous.

She easily dodged the sloppy attack and skittered to the other-side of the room.

Life didn't have to throw her yo-yo up into the air, rather all she did was open her hand and a flurry of ladybugs appeared around it and when they left, Life was left holding a single key.

"Locked away in here." Life tappped at her temple, a shark like grin on her face.

"After all, it was you who hurt her so _much_ that she ran away." Life was well aware that it was not the case, no but she did want to have some fun!

Chat has seen this. In some far back corner, he knew that what ever that *thing* was, it was just pushing his buttons. He knew this but Chat was still to angry to process anything other that her practically destroying the painting of his mother and angry at himself for sending Ladybug into such a state.

"Ooohh, you mad kitty? Why don't you find a post to scratch and sharpen those claws of yours." Life baited and just like that, Chat was bounding across the room, baton raised high to knock her out of the game with a single power strike.

Life simply reached up while Chat was still in his descending arch before using his own momentum and throwing the little cat into a wall, dazing him.

Life calmly walked towards the safe and opened it what she now defined as a master key.

The safe door opened well enough and there, lying on the shelf, if the peacock miraculous. Life grabs the stone and moves straight to the large dinner window, she had completed her objective. Now time to get out.

Life didn't look back at the destroyed painting, she didn't look back to see Chat rush at her one last time in a desperate attempt, she didn't look back to see the heart broken look on Chat's face, she didn't look back on the family of two who felt that their only chance of becoming a family of three had been taken from them.

Instead her yo-yo smashed through the window and she swung out, taking their hope with her.

As much as Life was a separate entity with limited emotion, she simply didn't care.

X

Life stood on the roof of Marinette's school. She didn't have long until Marinette took control again. Life enjoyed being out rather than simply seeing everything without the physical sensation.

Life looked out impassively waiting for her freedom to run out and for her to return back to the well of power of the suit.

' _Well this my stop...'_ Life felt herself fade back out until there was _everything_.

XX

Ladybug gasped as the backlash hit her. There were no extra memories, those her Other kept instead she was left with a headache and the uncomfortable knowledge that anything her persona did, be it good or bad, she would never know.

Ladybug quickly scanned her surroundings before quickly coming to the conclusion that she was on top of her school.

She needed to get home, at least before Chat finds her.

Ladybug swung to the nearest ally way and transformed back into Marinette.

She caught Tikki in the low light and gently placed both her Kwami, the butterfly and peacock broach into her small purse.

Tikki gave a grateful sigh as she was placed in the soft environment.

Marinette gave her a strained smile and made her way out of the ally way and to home.

She needed to figure out her next move.

* * *

 _So thoughts?_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	2. Sad Black Cat

_A second chapter! Yay!_

 _So this will be about 5-6 chapter long, hope you enjoy!_  
 _I own nothing but the plot!_

 _And thank you to the Guest reviewer and JaDe In NighT!_

* * *

~~Chapter 2~~

Chat flew over the roves of Paris searching for a flash of red, anything to indicate where Ladybug was.

He needed to talk to her, not the thing in her body, he needed to explain _why._

But no matter how he looked, there was no ladybug. Not a pep. He had even checked on the Ladyblog for any sightings. Nothing

It had been getting dark and Chat knew he should go back home soon but he didn't want face his father yet, not until he had a solid lead.

Chat stopped on a roof in exhaustion, he could feel the hopelessness engulf him. He was getting nowhere.

As he sat on the roof of a random house, Chat stared forlorn at a lit window. He was so lost. Adrien wasn't even sure what to do. Plagg wasn't happy, far from it. Chat knew that his Kwami didn't want to be used against Ladybug and her Kwami but...

Chat Noir sighed tiredly, feeling so much older than 17.

As started to get lost in his thoughts, his eyes tracked new movement in the window that he had been staring at.

It happened slowly, he noticed the person there but it didn't register until a sudden movement, that being the person falling and flailing wildly. Chat stared at the window more critically before the abrupt realization that he did know who that was in the window. That he did know where he was and who lived in the building he happened to look at.

If there was one person who didn't swoon at the sight of him, there was one person who always seemed to offer the best kind of advice when in need, then it was Marinette. The kind classmate who always sat behind him in class.

Feeling just a little lighter than before, Chat leaped over the rooves and headed to the room of that one other person he would trust just as much as Ladybug.

X

He found Marinette hunched over her desk, an adorable frown on her face as she faced down what appeared to be a physics question.

That was a subject he knew well but it wasn't why he had come.

Chat raised his hand to knock on the glass and hesitated. He didn't want to her involved but he just didn't have anyone else to turn to. Not Ladybug, not his father, not Nino, not anyone. Just her.

And just as Chat reached the resolve to knock, a voice interrupted him.

"It's unlocked!" Marinette's soft voice called out from below.

There was something in her voice that made him frown. Chat couldn't identify it even as he came through the trap door and into her room.

XX

As he came in, Marinette hadn't looked at him once. She kept her head bent, staring straight at the mocking physics question before.

She couldn't look at him, not when she knew who he was and she knew that he had betrayed Ladybug, that he had betrayed her.

"Princess?" She could hear the confusion and hesitance in his voice and she could feel her heart crack just a bit more.

"Sorry Chat! I've just got this question that keeps mocking me." Marinette did her best to keep her voice light and carefree.

She took a subtle deep breath and turned to face Chat Noir.

Marinette didn't expect him to look so lost, so fornlorn and so small on her bed.

Chat was sitting her bed, looking every bit the lost kitten she sometimes thought he was.

"Chat, what's wrong?" Marinette forwent all the pleasantries.

"What do you mean?" He deflected.

"Chat I can see something is troubling you. What it is?" Marinette needed to know. There was something in his eyes when he turned on her, some regret.

Chat looked at her and for just a second, all she could see was pain and sadness in his green eyes.

Marinette walked closer until she stood above him, shadowing his face as he looked up.

She smiled at him, a kind and understanding smile that held no judgement. And that was all it took.

The tears rolled freely down his cheeks as he buried his face in her stomach. Marinette stared at chat's head in shock, she hadn't expected this.

Her eyes turned gently and sad as she embraced him in return. She felt him stiffen when she moved but relax when he felt the hug.

"Oh, Chat. What's happened?" Marinette asked in a wistful tone as she gently ran her fingers though his hair.

"I...I... I messed up and I hurt Ladybug!" Chat told her through his tears. Marinette's fingers stilled, only for a moment. Shocked that he told her out right.

"I'm sure you didn't mean it." Marinette told him.

"I didn't but it just got so messed up too quickly." She could feel him shakes against her.

"Tell me." The blue eyed girl demanded softly and Chat with his walls so low, and him hurting, told her everything.

He told her of how Hawkmoth captured him. Of how Hawkmoth had always known who he was, of how Hawkmoth promised him that he could bring back the cat's mother, of how they could be a family again, of how he could hear her play the piano again, of everything going back to the way it was.

Then there were the threats against Ladybug and his classmates, against the people of Paris. And the pressure. Saying that his mother waiting to come back it and couldn't was because Chat couldn't get Ladybug's miraculous.

And like the good son he was supposed to be, Chat had agreed and did as his father told him.

Then there was his worry for Ladybug. He wanted to make sure she was Okay, especially after finding out that someone else had taken control of her body because *he* had hurt her.

There was so much that he had wanted to say to Ladybug but instead had said them to Marinette.

The words that poured out of him left Chat Noir exhausted and red eyed. The whole time, Marinette stood above him, listening to his every word until he cried himself to sleep.

Her heart had broken more and more when every word was uttered. And she could understand. She completely understood what had pushed him so far. There was a problem with understanding, especially for Marinette because when she understood, she empathized and when she empathized there was no chance for her to stay mad at anyone for long.

She gently laid him under the covers of her bed and quietly moved to get Tikki and the peacock Miraculous.

Marinette had given back the butterfly but she had kept the Peacock. There was something she had to do before it went to the Guardian.

Once her small bag that held Tikki and the Peacock Miraculous were safely secured, Marinette left a quick note on her table for Chat to hopefully find.

With it stuck to her desktop, Marinette crept out on to her roof and, after sharing a look with Tikki quietly transformed into Ladybug and swung away.

X

Ladybug kept moving, staying out of the public eye as she moved to the more industrial side of Paris were there were abandoned warehouses.

Just the place she needed.

She kept going until she reached the most run down of the all. She quickly slipped inside and released her transformation.

Tikki flew around, confused as to why they were here.

"Marinette..." Tikki began, the question clear in her voice.

The girl look at the small god and suddenly Tikki understood.

She had mentioned it once, just on a whim.

"No! You can't be serious!" Tikki exclaimed as she flew closer to the still girl who only stared at her pleadingly.

"You told me once, that you could create anything, living or dead. You even told me that you believed that Adrien's mother was the Peacock Miraculous holder. " Marinette spoke, her voice gaining strength as she continued.

"Please. Can you do this?" She finished softly.

"Mari, the process is very dangerous. There's a very small chance that you'll even make it!" Tikki tried to persuade her charge off this course of action.

"There's still a chance!" The young woman pointed out and Tikki couldn't help but sigh.

"Then who's going to stop Hawkmoth?" The Kwami tried a different approach.

"Mrs Agreste will." Marinette said simply as she looked into Tikki's eyes.

The small red being bowed her head in defeat before raising it to look at Marinette.

"For it to work, you'll need to merge with your Other." Tikki conceded and started to help.

Marinette nodded with a determined look in her eyes.

"How do I contact Her?" She asked, still wary of Her but willing to go though it.

"I'll send you to her but you will need to convince her to merge." Tikki explained.

"It's best you do it some where comfortable. We might be here a while." The embodiment of luck advised. Marinette nodded and moved to lie on one of the two large flat metal raised work table.

"I'm ready." Marinette told her. Tikki nodded and flew over. She landed softly on the girl's forehead before muttering some ancient language that flew out like water and touch Marinette right between her eyes.

The last thing she saw was a soft red light, just in her peripherals.

* * *

 _So thoughts?_


End file.
